


Take A Break

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoyed Scott Lang, Celestial Peter Quill, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Peter Quill, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Scott just wanted one more hour to finish his current plan for work. Quill just wants him to take a break.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to sleep when this idea popped into my head and I absolutely HAD to write it.

Quill had been acting weird lately. He always approached Scott like he wanted to say something but then he would rub the back of his neck and walk away, muttering under his breath. It was weird because Quill just didn't do that. He was known to say what was on his mind, and it even got him into trouble sometimes. But he had done this three times in the span of just as many weeks, and if it were physically possible, Scott would have question marks floating around his head right now.

There were even a couple of times when it seemed like the celestial would actually say something, but then the alarms would go off in the tower and Quill would look relieved as well as annoyed. They would suit up and help take care of whatever or whoever decided to make trouble, and when they got back home, they showered and collapsed into bed. If Scott grew into a giant, then they showered, collapsed into bed, and Scott slept for the next three days. Quill's strange behavior stopped after the second time the alarms went off so Scott figured that maybe he just needed advice he wasn't sure how to ask about and decided to go to someone else.

Now he was back to his usual self. Annoyingly so since Scott was trying to work on some schematics at the island counter on one end, and Quill was standing at the other end flicking tiny balled up pieces of paper at him. He only did that if he thought Scott was working too long. Quill annoyed him into a break. Scott wouldn't let it work this time though. He was almost finished. It would take one more hour tops.

"Baby, you're puffing out your cheeks again." As if to prove his point, Quill flicks a small piece of paper at Scott and hits his cheek.  
"I am not!" The younger rubs his cheek with his shoulder when his boyfriend flicks another tiny paper ball at it. "Stop that!"  
"You've been at this for five hours. Hunched over the counter. You're making _my_ back hurt just looking at you." Quill cackles when he flicks another ball and it lands in Scott's very cold mug of coffee.  
"One more hour."  
"I'm just gonna keep flicking things." Quill warns him.

He did too. He circulated through different ammo as well. Tiny paper balls turned into Skittles, those sliding completely across the counter and the schematics and onto the floor by Scott, who only rolls his eyes. It was secretly amusing to watch a single piece of candy slide across his vision and his blueprints, as he scribbled notes and whatnot onto them. Every once in a while, Scott would actually stop the candy to throw into his mouth, but otherwise made no indication that he was stopping.

That was a mistake on his part though. It only fueled Quill's attempts to annoy him into a break, and he soon traded wasting Skittles into flicking magnets across the counter instead. Those were definitely more obnoxious and also not edible. Magnets slid across the counter one after another and Scott actually felt one of his eyebrows twitch. They were much harder to ignore and he didn't even have to look up to know Quill was preening. He knew how to get to Scott.

But he still refused to give in. He really was almost done. One more room to plan and then give his blueprints a thorough look over and he would be done. He even told Quill that but he still flicked magnets across the counter. Each and every one slid past and fell off onto the floor with a clatter, until finally, Scott brought his hand down on the next magnet in annoyance when it slid by.

Except it wasn't a magnet.

Scott was pretty sure they didn't own any magnets that had a fuzzy texture to them, and when he lifted his hand to examine the supposed magnet, he froze. It definitely wasn't a magnet. In fact, it was a small felt covered box that had Scott's heart jumping into his throat, and his mouth go dry. He stared for what seemed like hours before finally snapping his head in Quill's direction and finding a serious expression on his face.

"I meant it when I said I would move heaven and earth for you. I'll even tear the stars out of the sky. I just...I want you to know how serious I am about us. I know I go back out to space a lot but there isn't a single second I don't think about you. Out there or even right here. I also meant when I said I will always come back for you. You and Cassie. So please...make me the happiest man in the _universe_."

Scott was speechless. He was also fairly positive that if his eyes grew any wider that they would simply pop out of his head and roll under the counter and be lost forever. Was this why Quill was acting so strange recently? It would definitely explain a lot. He was growing increasingly frustrated for what seemed to be no reason to Scott until Quill finally seemed to snap out of it and took care of whatever problem he was having. Except he didn't. He just suddenly got very good about hiding how irked he felt.

Then a small nagging voice whispered to him from the corner of his mind. His first marriage failed. What if this one did too? What he and Quill had was amazing and he didn't want to screw it up. Things were just fine the way they were right? 

No. A bigger part of his mind practically screamed at him that this was it. This was his chance at true happiness. Quill treated him like he was the most precious thing in the universe, and even treated Cassie like a princess. Even with the scars Scott sustained from his time in confinement with that psychotic lady, Quill looked at him like he was the most perfect thing. He held Scott like he was a treasure, was always gentle about touching his neck to make sure he didn't cause him any unnecessary pain, and was so unbelievably overprotective. Quill already took care of him. Of _them_. Getting married would just be a formality at this point.

He and Quill really were a dumbass version of Stephen and Tony now that he thought about it.

A heavy sigh comes from Quill before he slowly approaches Scott and reaches for the box. "Forget it...I don't want to pressure you-"

Scott only grips the box tightly and drops the pencil in his other hand so he can reach up and grab the celestial by the front of his shirt. He pulls him down into a needy kiss and groans quietly when Quill plunges his tongue down Scott's throat. The thought that a god was his boyfriend blew his mind, but a god as his fiancè? His _husband_? His mind nearly shut down. He would be married to an overprotective celestial that only had eyes for him and Scott inwardly preened at the thought. Of course it was just an awesome bonus to the fact that it was _Quill_. He was going to marry his best friend.

Quill pulls away, panting lightly from their brief makeout session. "Scott...I need an actual answer."  
"_Yes!_ You gigantic, suffocating, overprotective teddy bear of a man!" Scott pulls him down into another kiss before a thought occurs to him and he pushes Quill away and holds up a finger with the hand holding the box. "On one condition."  
"Anything." The pirate breathes.  
"No wedding. Let's just elope or something."  
Quill smirks. "Sugar...we can get married in a trailer park for all I care."  
Scott wrinkles his nose. "That's romantic."

Quill chuckles as he dips his head and pays careful attention to Scott's neck and jawline. It was something Scott didn't think he could live without anymore. It was already hard enough to sleep in their bed when Quill had to go out to space for days, sometimes weeks at a time. When he was gone, the bed felt too big. It felt cold, and that was when he wasn't considering the fact that Quill was his own personal heater. The world felt too big and empty when the pirate wasn't holding him, and he never thought he would want that. That he would need it. He was being taken care of for once.

"I haven't even looked at the ring yet. The box could be empty for all I know." Scott says as he lifts his arm to hook around Quill's neck so the man can continue trailing kisses while he opened the box.  
"It's nothing special. Just a little toy dispenser plastic ring."  
Scott snorts. "I kind of half believe you. You would do it just for the la-"

Scott opens the box and gawks at what he sees. The band was nothing short of amazing. It looked like it was dark gray polished stone, lined on both sides with obsidian, and when Scott tilted it, it had a light blue sheen to the rock. It was...unearthly. Which could only mean one thing.

"Quill?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How exactly did you afford this?"  
"I may not have money here, but in space? I had a few extra units to spare." The celestial pulls away and plucks the ring out of the box. "It's made from a meteorite. This one in particular comes from a rare one. That's why there's a blue color to it. It cost a little extra but you know...only the best for you." Quill says with a shrug that Scott knew he definitely didn't feel. No, he was gloating, but it was okay.  
"I have one more condition." Scott says with a grin and Quill tilts his head curiously. "We dont tell anyone and see how long it takes them to notice the rings."  
Quill guffaws. "I knew I wanted to marry you for a reason!"

They both look down at the blueprints on the counter and then Scott stands up long enough to jump and wrap his legs around Quill's waist.

"How about that break?"  
"Oh thank god." The pirate groans out as he makes his way to the stairs and up to their room. He moves too close to their bedroom door, accidently smacking Scott's head against it and he winces. "Sorry...what was it that Harley called us?"  
Scott rubs the back of his head as Quill opens the door. "A disaster couple?"  
"Yeah, well, he may be on to something."

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing while writing the whole Quill flicking things at Scott. It seemed like something he would do.


End file.
